One result of the recent miniaturization of electronic equipment is a demand for semiconductor device packages that can be used for high-density mounting. To address this demand, surface-mount packages such as a ball grid array (BGA) or chip scale/size package (CSP) have been developed. Surface-mount packages make it possible to use a substrate on which is formed an interconnecting pattern to be connected to semiconductor chips.
However, it is difficult with surface-mount packages in the prior art to improve the reliability and productivity, because the connections between the semiconductor chips and the interconnecting pattern are done by an alloy such as solder.
The present invention was devised in order to solve the above problems in the art. The objective thereof is to provide a method of fabricating a semiconductor device that has superior reliability and productivity, together with a semiconductor device formed by this method, a semiconductor module, a circuit board, and electronic equipment.